


Hope and Light: Consolidation

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: A consolidation of my previously posted Hope/Light shorts and where I'll be posting future one shots, flash fic, etc. featuring the lovely couple.





	1. Under the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the many stargazing sessions of Claire Farron and Hope Estheim, who are comfortably lying in the grass three years after coming to the New World. Originally posted to AO3 20 Dec 2015.

Lightning. It flashes bright, then fades away. Maybe that was true, seeing as the person lying beside Hope now preferred the name “Claire.” He couldn’t blame her. It was a beautiful name, and after everything that had happened, perhaps it was best to leave “Lightning” in the past. Oddly enough, she did keep the nickname. “Light.” It was appropriate. Brilliant, warm, a beacon of hope.

“It’s a little strange,” Claire said, her eyes gazing into the sky. A soft breeze blew by, and the grass tickled her feet. “Being this peaceful. Do you think…?” Hope squeezed her hand, giving a silent firm assurance before his vocal one. “No matter what happens, this world is ours. If he comes back, we’ll win again. You know that better than anyone, Light.” A meteor shot across the sky and disappeared. “I don’t suppose you’ll be making a wish.”

Claire’s lips formed a slight smirk. “No. I’m quite satisfied with what I have.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Hope? This is a new life. I should keep my eyes front, right?” “I’ll watch the rear,” Hope automatically responded. “I’ve got your back. A lot has changed, but not that. It never will.” In a playful tone, Lightning asked, “So you’re saying you’ll be by my side forever, is that it? Where’s my ring, Hope?”

Keeping his voice calm despite the heat rapidly rising in his cheeks, Hope responded, “In a box at my quarters.” He heard an amused “Tch,” from Claire and smiled in return. Now that she’d mentioned it, though, he really should make a decision between the three rings he’d been looking at. One thousand three years was long enough a wait.


	2. Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope Estheim is a man of many skills and interests, and his newest hobby sounds pretty good. Originally posted to AO3 03 Mar 2016.

Hope’s mind was that of a scientist: formulas, patterns, research, discipline. His brain functioned in its own unique, extremely efficient way. He was quick learner, hungry for mastery of whatever skill piqued his interest. This time around, he’d decided to take up a musical instrument. He’d visited the nearest music shop four times, with Lightning accompanying him on each occasion. She insisted that it was because she had nothing better to do, but the way her eyes lit up during each visit told Hope that she too was fascinated by the realm of music.

Being a wealthy researcher, Hope saw no reason not to pick out something expensive, while Lightning, though equally if not more wealthy with her modelling career, suggested less pricey instruments designed for beginners. The pair often had differing opinions regarding matters of money, but, being the perfect team that they were, typically were able to compromise – compromise sometimes meaning Lightning ceasing to care or Hope wanting his beloved to have her way.

* * *

 On this particular morning, Lightning was sipping from her favorite coffee mug, watching Hope play with his new toy, silently thinking that a guitar would have been much better – or at least more convenient, for sure. But no, Hope had decided on a huge, luxurious, grand piano that nearly filled the entirety of one of the only empty rooms left in their home. Though, she had to admit, its white finish matched the walls of that particular room. She also had to admit that Hope was a quick learner. It had been less than a week since he’d purchased the piano, but he could already play several scales and familiar tunes.

“Guess this one, Light.” Hope’s fingers glided over the keys to their place and began to play. Lightning could tell from the very first note which song he was practicing. It was one she hummed on a regular basis, typically in the shower or with Hope’s head in her lap after a long day. Where it came from, she didn’t know. It could have been something from her childhood, or something she’d heard during her lengthy adventure, or maybe something she’d made up herself. She didn’t linger on its origin long, electing instead to fully appreciate how beautiful it sounded on piano – until Hope pressed a wrong key and stopped abruptly. “Uh, sorry about that. Still working on it.”

Lightning finished the last of her coffee and set her mug down on the nearest flat surface, which in this case was the kitchen counter. “That was actually great,” she said nonchalantly, sauntering over to Hope. She took a seat beside him on the piano bench and rested her head on his shoulder. “You know, I think we should switch back.” “What, coffee brands?” Hope asked, feeling Lightning’s jaw extending in a yawn. “Mhm,” Lightning replied. “This new one tastes good, but it’s sure not waking me up much.” Hope turned his head and placed a kiss on Lightning’s temple. “Good thing it’s the weekend.” He stared at her tired but gentle expression, and an involuntary smile made its way to his face. “Light, do you want to go back to bed?”

Lightning thought for a moment. “No. Just…” She glanced around. “Take me to the couch. More comfy than this bench and I can listen to you practice.” With his smile still prominent, Hope stood from the bench. “As you wish, Mademoiselle Farron.” He took Lightning into his arms and raised an eyebrow when he caught sight of her piercing gaze. “What?” The corners of Lightning’s lips curved upward just slightly. “Tch. I’m just wondering when you plan on making that ‘Madame Estheim.’”


	3. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lightning awakes to another peaceful sunrise in the New World, right beside the man she loves. Originally posted to AO3 12 Apr 2016.

Lightning reluctantly opened her eyes as the light peeking through the window grew brighter and brighter. The curtains were only open slightly, but it was enough for the morning sun to shine right in her eyes. “Hrmph.” With a stubborn groan, Lightning shut her eyes again. Normally, getting up to close the curtain wouldn’t have been too much of a pain, but the previous night had involved Snow, Fang, and booze. Needless to say, that mess was exhausting and leaving bed right now was not an option.

But the light just kept getting brighter. “Urgh…” Lightning’s drowsy eyes opened again, squinting at the nuisance before looking down at a sight sure to relieve some of her stress. Hope was resting soundly with his head by her chest and his fingers loosely entwined with hers. The only sound he produced was the softest breathing, and the look on his face matched it. He’d probably had blissful dreams. Before she’d realized it, Lightning had a smile on her face. “…Hope.” She slowly took her hand from his in order to gently comb through his hair with her fingers. “Hope, wake up.”

Hope sighed as he slowly came to consciousness. He tilted his head upward to where he’d heard the familiar voice and opened his eyes to his favorite sight. “Good morning,” Lightning whispered. Hope returned her smile and kissed her chin. “Mmmm, morning, Light.” The gesture made Lightning want to switch positions so that she could snuggle against his chest – not that she’d ever admit it out loud – but her first order of business took priority over that desire.

“Hope?” Lightning cooed as Hope shifted slightly to maximize comfort. “Need something?” he murmured, putting forth a conscious effort to keep his eyes open. Lightning exhaled in amusement. “Just you…” “Mm.” Hope let his eyes fall shut, then opened them once more when Lightning tapped the back of his neck. “All I need is you…to go close the curtain.”


	4. Nightlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning ponders her relationship with Hope under the night sky. Originally posted to AO3 23 Oct 2016.

It was strange, sitting outside looking up at the moon without the threat of some feral creature or armed soldiers attacking. Truthfully, Lightning half expected a gunshot, an explosion, a roar, falling rocks -  _anything -_ at any given time. Hope had told her time and again that she should relax, but he knew as well as she did that the past couldn't be shaken off so easily. He himself wore a troubled expression at times and often had a hard time sleeping. But, they had each other, as Serah had put it.

After Lightning’s outright refusal to move in with the newlyweds after her travels, Serah suggested that she move in with Hope, who lived alone at the time. It made more sense economically than living alone, and it wouldn't be as awkward as staying with Sazh and Dajh or in the middle of nowhere with Fang and Vanille. At least, that was what Lightning had concluded before she reluctantly accepted the offer that Hope had extended due to some conversations he'd had with Serah on previous occasions. The elder Farron only found out about these conversations after she had more or less settled into her new life.

Serah, ever the supportive sister. Lightning smiled to herself. Maybe Serah was a little  _too_ supportive, setting this whole thing up and ending every text mentioning Hope with a winking emoji. Lightning didn't understand why people used them, and frankly she didn't care. She was more concerned about her relationship with her roommate. As much as she hated to admit it, Serah was right. There were a lot of things that had yet to be said, and sooner or later she and Hope would have to be straightforward with their feelings.

Lightning reclined in the grass. The moon really was bright tonight, and large as well. The sight was almost eerie, but it was beautiful all the same. It took her mind off things for a moment. And then, her thoughts shifted back to Hope. He must've known how she felt. She wouldn't voluntarily spend nights on the couch marathoning movies with just anyone. She wouldn't carry just anyone to bed after they fell asleep at their desk. Now that she thought about it, there were a lot of things she found herself doing only for Hope: asking if he wanted coffee or tea, spending the night in his room when he was shaken by terrible nightmares, letting him get away with downright awful puns, and just mundane things.

“Tch.” Lightning folded her arms. How embarrassing to be thinking this much about a relationship, let alone one that wasn't even official. Sure, Hope had all but confessed when he…

“Make my wish come true, let darkness fade to light…” Lightning sang quietly in an attempt to distract herself from the not quite pleasant memories of the end of the Crystal Age. It was over. She was here. Hope was here. Everyone was here in this new world. Almost everyone, anyway.

The sound of approaching steps in the grass caught Lightning’s attention, though she didn't bother to move. “What are you doing out here so late?” she asked. Hope took a seat beside her. “Shouldn't I be asking you that?” He looked up at the moon. “...It's beautiful.” Lightning hummed in agreement. They looked in silence for a minute or two before Hope stood up. “We should get some rest. Just because it's the weekend doesn't mean we should mess up our sleep schedules too much.”

Lightning sat up and looked at Hope with an expression he couldn't quite read; focused yet distant. “...Light?” Hope tilted his head slightly, and then, without warning, Lightning grabbed his forearm and pulled him to the ground. “The grass is soft enough.” Hope stared at her, completely dumbfounded. “What's that look for?” Lightning asked with a hint of a smile. Hope was unable to respond.

Sighing, Lightning took Hope’s arm and placed it over her, his hand resting in her hair. A tinge of pink colored her cheeks. “I...hope you don't mind.” Hope blinked and swallowed, his entire face red. “N-no. Not at all.” Lightning closed her eyes. “Alright. Goodnight then, Mister Estheim.” Hope paused before replying. “I...Come on, it's just Hope.” He smiled at the beauty before him and sighed. “Goodnight, Light.”


	5. My Uber Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope stayed late at work. Again. This time, he stayed a bit later than usual and has no ride home. Originally posted to AO3 05 Aug 2017.

Hope always knew that working late would backfire one day. The subway shut down promptly at one o'clock every morning, and didn't open back up until five. The time now was one nineteen. The buses weren't running, either, and the coworkers he occasionally carpooled with went home hours ago. Maybe by some miracle Vanille was still up and about. Hope hesitated, feeling guilty about possibly ruining her night. But he  _really_ needed to get home. He took a breath, and dialed her number.

“...Hope? Shouldn't you asleep by now?”  
“Uh, yeah. About that...I stayed late at the lab.”  
“What else is new?” A quiet, unintelligible noise came from Vanille’s end, followed by some clear giggling. “Sorry about that.”  
Hope paid the small disturbance no mind. It was probably just one of Fang’s shenanigans. “No, it's fine. Actually, I was wondering if it would be possible for you to do me a huge favor. The subway closed at one and-”  
Fang’s voice came through the phone. “Just call an Uber.”  
“An Uber?”  
“You're a big boy. And you've got a pretty thick wallet, yeah? You can call up a nice stranger to take you home. Now, Vanille and me need to get our sleep. Catch up with ya later.”

Fang hung up. Hope hadn’t thought of that. Uber. He'd always thought summoning total strangers for transportation to be a bit sketchy. And to his house, of all places...but he really didn't have much of a choice. Hope inhaled. “Here goes.” A number of taps on his phone later, he found himself waiting for a driver who was approximately three minutes away. They'd be in a silver Nissan. Hope considered himself more of a Toyota man, but that was probably due to bias born from him working on a few models in the past. Not that his preferences or his driver's car mattered at all. It was just a one-time thing.

Sooner than expected, an SUV came to a smooth stop in front of Hope. The window rolled down, and the driver glanced at him. “Are you Hope?” If Hope had to be honest, he’d been expecting a middle-aged man wearing a big grin and maybe smoking a cigarette. Not...a beautiful pink-haired woman. He had to do a double take to make sure that weeks of insufficient sleep weren't fooling his senses. No, she was definitely real: blue eyes, a somewhat intimidating air, and muscles obviously more powerful than his own. “...Hello?” “Sorry!” Hope said, snapping out of his daze. “My apologies! Yes, I'm Hope. I'll get in the car now.” He pulled on the door handle and fumbled into the passenger seat with his briefcase. This was going to be quite the ride. Hope closed the door, secured his seatbelt, and looked at the driver. Again. She didn't seem to notice. That, or she ignored it as she hit the gas.

“I'm sorry,” Hope said. “I didn't catch your name.” “Lightning,” the driver said. “I thought it told you in the app.” Hope checked his phone. “Oh. Maybe. Sorry, I'm new to the whole Uber thing.” “I can tell,” Lightning replied. Was that a smirk? Hope couldn't see clearly in the dark, but he thought he saw something resembling a smile on the woman's lips for a brief moment.

“Um…” Hope silently cursed his sudden incessant need for conversation. “Are you always out this late?” “Are you?” Lightning quipped, keeping her eyes on the road. She drove with both hands on the wheel, Hope noted, and stayed pretty much exactly at the speed limit. A safer driver than Fang, for sure. “I guess it just happens sometimes, huh?” “Yeah,” Lightning mumbled.

Hope held his tongue. He didn’t want to annoy his driver any further. And so there was silence. The fact that Lightning broke it after about ten seconds surprised Hope, to put it mildly. “Do you want the radio on?” In truth, Hope didn’t really listen to the radio for anything besides the news. Well, there was that one station that played classical music. “Yes, please. I actually really like the Theatrhythm classical station. Ninety-nine point thirteen ZM.” “Got it,” Lightning said, reaching for the radio controls. She turned the volume knob, and the sound of violins became audible. “You listen to this station, too?” Hope asked. Lightning put her hand back on the wheel and shrugged. “Better than anything else on.” At that, Hope smiled and relaxed a bit in his chair. “For some reason, I feel…” He fell silent, and Lightning raised her brow. “You feel…” “Just, good,” Hope finished. “You’ll feel even better when you get some rest,” Lightning said. “With that uniform, it’s safe to say you’re a researcher, right? Academia?” She was right on the mark. “That’s right.” “Then it’s also safe to assume you’re extremely tired. Hope, take care of yourself.”

The car stopped. Hope looked through the windshield to see his home. That ride had gone by so quickly. “...Is that supposed to be a lecture?” Hope replied. “Lightning, please take care as well. I’m glad I got to meet you.” Lightning nodded. “Yeah...Likewise. If you’re ever in Bodhum and need a ride, well…” “Thank you,” Hope said with a grin. “Do you have a business card?” The question seemed to surprise Lightning, who responded by taking an old receipt from her cup holder and a pen from a pouch strapped to her leg. She quickly scribbled something on the back of the receipt and handed it to Hope. “Sorry. That’ll have to do.” “It’s perfect,” Hope said with more confidence than he’d displayed all night. “Do you mind if I text you, so that you have my number?” For some reason, that made Lightning smile. “Go ahead.” Hope’s face lit up with unabashed joy at her response. “I will! I mean...Thank you again. Please enjoy your night.” He finally exit the car, and Lightning watched as he walked to his front door.

Lightning sighed. What an awkward,  _handsome_ man with a good taste in music. And he was pretty polite, albeit strange in a way. But overall he was far more pleasant than any of her former clients, for whatever reason. For Lightning, being an Uber driver was nothing more than a way to get some extra gil between modeling gigs. She never expected anything more from it; certainly not to exchange numbers with a client. Objectively, it was stupid and unprofessional. Subjectively, it was stupid, unprofessional, and a fortunate twist of fate. Lightning would come to realize that last part when she drove Hope back from a fantastic dinner in two months’ time.


	6. After Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When rain and sunshine meet...  
> Originally posted to AO3 30 Sep 2018. Written for the lovely RainbowSerenity.

Hope gazes out the window at the sky, split right in half - one side clear and blue, and the other dark and dumping rain onto the town. Thunder shakes his home, but he hardly pays it any mind. His eyes fixate on the margin stretching to the horizon.

Water pelting against the glass, a flash of light, another rumble.  _Footsteps._ Hope looks to the corner of the room, where it connects to a hallway. Lightning emerges from the shadows, strands of hair sticking out in all directions and a tiny moogle plush in her hand. “So much for that nap…” She saunters over to the couch and plops down next to Hope.

“I can go find those noise-cancelling headphones,” Hope offers. Lightning makes a small, monotonous noise in her throat and turns her head toward Hope, catching a glimpse of the window. “No, it’s- What fresh hell?” Hope follows her gaze to the window and smiles. “Crazy, isn’t it?” Lightning hums indifferently and leans against him. “Crazy loud. So…” She yawns. “Gonna go off on a meteorology tangent?”

Hope cocks an eyebrow. “Hmm. No? Well, now that I think about it- Hey, Light?” His eyes twinkle like they always do when he gets an idea. Lightning smirks. “What’s up, Doc?” “Would-” Thunder. Hope rolls his eyes at the forces of nature. “Would you come out onto the porch with me for a minute?” “Only if you give me a massage later.” Hope scratches the back of his neck. He’d do that anyway, and Lightning knows that…

Lightning stands up without missing a beat, tugging Hope’s hand and leaving her moogle upright on the couch as she takes a step toward the front door. Hope follows her pace, and opens the door for her. “My light.” Lightning steps through the doorway, shaking her head at the pun. Hope steps onto the porch and closes the door behind him. He searches the sky with his eyes. Rain, sunshine, and where they meet...there just might be a… “There.” He points to a spot on the clear side of the sky, right next to the clouds. Lightning looks, and sighs. “You always have a way of making me see beautiful things.” Hope opens his mouth, but Lightning shuts him up: “And  _don’t_ say rainbows are no match for me.” Hope nods. “You’re  _good.”_ “Well, when you’ve known somebody for…” Lightning folds her arms, trying to do the math. “Let’s not,” Hope says. Lightning waves the calculations in her mind away with a motion of her hand. “Yeah. And Hope?” Hope gives her his full attention.

Lightning rests her hands on Hope’s shoulders, and light flashes between the clouds. “You’re a rainbow, Hope. And I actually really love rainbows.” “That was so cheesy,” Hope says with an irrepressible smile. He pulls Lightning into an embrace and kisses her forehead as she giggles, her laughter clear over any rain or thunder.


	7. (Divine) Parfait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning comforts Hope on one of their movie nights. Originally posted to tumblr 29 Oct 2017. Written for Aloice/aesirfalling.

Saturday night. For some, it was a time to get dressed up and go out. For others, it was a time to clean up or catch up on work. For Hope and Lightning, it had come to be a time for watching movies on the couch and enjoying treats from dessert subscription boxes that someone - “someone” meaning no one other than Serah - kept having delivered to them. Lightning couldn’t complain. The sweets were delicious. She brought a spoonful of strawberry parfait to Hope’s lips. “You’ve got to try this. It’s divine.”

Hope twitched. It wasn’t a huge gesture; more of a tiny muscle spasm than anything. That in itself wasn’t off-putting, but the split second of sheer terror on his face most definitely was. He played it off, opening his mouth to taste the parfait. He smiled as he consumed the small morsel, and then looked at Lightning. There was obvious concern on her face. “Are you okay, Light?” Lightning contemplated whether she wanted to get into this. There were some things they hadn’t really ever talked about. They didn’t need to be talked about. Not really. But now, they were suddenly unavoidable. If Lightning were to claim that she was fine, Hope would press for the truth. In his own gentle, caring, puppy-like way. That would lead to Lightning pressing for Hope to tell her exactly what had caused that expression on his face. And then they would have a talk that neither of them might ever be truly ready for. But, some things in life…

“Hope. What’s wrong?”

Hope sighed. “Nothing gets past you. I guess it’s about time, isn’t it?” There was a weariness in his eyes, and something about his very aura just felt dark. Not plagued by rage or confusion like it once was long, long, ago, but rather by vacancy. An overwhelming absence of anything at all. “This body shall be cleansed of impurities,” Hope recited. “Molded into a perfect vessel for the Divine.” Lightning placed her spoon back in her parfait glass. She brought one arm around Hope’s body, then the other, and she pulled him closer. Even if she had no idea what to do, she could try her damnedest to comfort him as he recalled his own personal hell. “You know, Light,” Hope said, shakily lifting his arms to return the awkward hug. “I think I get why you cut that part of yourself out.”

Lightning gave Hope’s back a pat. “Do you, now?” Hope made an affirmative noise in his throat. “You had to move forward. You couldn’t afford to be weak. You even had to toss your compassion aside. Still, at that point, wasn’t it better than the pain? Just when I think he’s finally gone, some vague memory resurfaces and tortures me. I just want to carve it all out.”

Lighting silently cursed herself. There was no reason to be feeling this many emotions. There was no reason to be feeling them this intensely. But this was Hope, and everything was always different when it came to Hope. “I thought you of all people would’ve deduced what a stupid decision that is. Something like that changes a person forever.” She pulled him even closer. “I know I have no right to say these things, having no idea what you’ve been through. It’s selfish. But please don’t take away my Hope.” Lightning’s grip had to be obstructing Hope’s breathing by now, but she couldn’t stop herself, no matter how embarrassed she knew she’d be afterward. “I will be with you throughout this life and each after that. Through every ache in each of our hearts, every trial. I’m not going anywhere. I swear it. So please continue to be you.”

The words sounded strange coming from Lightning, but they were more than welcome. The unexpected declaration was sure, and true, and reassuring, and everything Hope needed in that moment. In his darkness, her words were light. And then came the waterworks. Hope sniffled, and began to either giggle or sob. Lightning couldn’t tell without seeing his face. “That sounds like a proposal,” Hope said quietly. “After all the trouble I went to to buy that ring.” “You what?” Lightning asked, releasing her hold in an attempt to back out of the hug and see Hope’s face. Hope wouldn’t have it. He held Lightning firmly as his tears fell. “We should talk about this stuff more often. Why did we even avoid it in the first place?” “Because you’re crying and my heartbeat has gone full dubstep,” Lightning quipped. To her relief, that got a chuckle out of Hope. “Just a few more seconds,” Hope said. “Then we can finish that parfait.”


	8. Papa's Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally published to tumblr 1 Aug 2017. Hardly hoperai, but I'll include it anyway.  
> Description from the tumblr post: "I WANTED TO WRITE HOPERAI BUT I ENDED UP WRITING LIKE 187 WORDS OF BABBY SEVEN SO TECHNICALLY IT’S MORE TYPE-0 THAN XIII BECAUSE HOPE AND LIGHT AREN’T EVEN MENTIONED BY NAME BUT IT’S AN AU WHATEVER JUST have this microfic featuring some Type-0 smolness and teacher!Emina"

“Thank you for your presentation, Queen,” Emina said as the young girl walked back to her seat. “Next is…Seven. What have you brought for show and tell?” Seven stood up and walked to the front of the classroom with a proud smile on her face. “Today I brought roses.” She held a small bundle of said flowers up for the class to see. “Papa loves roses because they remind him of Mama. He grows REALLY BIG ones in the garden.” She moved her arms to emphasize the size. “These ones are smaller than the ones he gives to Mama. Papa likes to give her bouquets, and then she looks like a rose because her face goes all red. It’s funny.” She tried to think of something else to add. “Um…Ah! Papa also says you should be really careful with roses because they have thorns. But these ones don’t…I think he did something to them. Anyway, roses are my favorite flower and they also make really pretty hair assess…access…ary…accessories!” “That’s lovely,” Emina said, dismissing Seven to her seat. “Next up is…Miyu.”


	9. Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of calm. Originally posted to tumblr 27 Aug 2015.

Lightning combed her fingers through Hope’s silver locks, smiling at his soft incomprehensible murmurs. The man was well on his way to sleep. He needn’t finish his nightly declaration of undying love and devotion. Lightning knew it all too well. Hope had proved himself many times over, in both the old world and this new one. He would always be by her side. This was an unchangeable truth, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 _I won’t abandon you. I won’t._  Lightning recalled her own words from over a millennium ago. So much for that. Shortly after making that promise, she was taken from that world and all she could do was watch. Not this time. “I won’t let anything tear us apart,” Lightning said, almost inaudibly. Nothing was going to take their happiness. They’d fought so hard for so long for this beautiful, peaceful life, and Lightning was ready to defend it with her entire being.

In the dim light, Lightning could see a faint smile on Hope’s face. It was a rare occurrence, and undoubtedly one of the most calming sights she could ask for. The battle had been a long one alright, but to have her sister back, to have everyone safe and sound, to have Hope dreaming peacefully beside her, it was definitely all worth it. “Goodnight.”


	10. Subaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light, Hope, and the kids begin their trip to Nautilus. Originally posted to the depths of my LiveJournal, 21 Aug 2017.

Hope quadruple-checked his youngest child’s car seat. “Okay, good to go.” The small girl mimicked his less than peaceful facial expression and began to babble. “You should really relax, Dad,” the elder of his two daughters said.

“You'll look out for Lumina, won't you, Seven?” Hope asked.

Seven shook her head. “You really worry too much.”

Beside her, Hope’s middle child and only son snickered. “Yeah, Dad. With how carefully you drive we should be free to move about the cabin.”

Seven turned her head. “Do you even know what that means, Bart?”

The six-year-old paused. “Uh...Well, I saw it on an airplane commercial. So it means he drives like an airplane! All smooth and stuff.”

“Airplanes travel really fast,” Seven said. “If anything, Mom’s driving would be more-”

“Are we all ready to go?” Claire’s voice came from the passenger door. She wore a gentle yet terrifying smile, one her children had come to know well. It meant that it was time to hush up.

“Go, go!” Lumina cheered.

Claire giggled at her little girl's enthusiasm as she took her seat. Hope shut the back door and walked around the front of the car to the driver's seat. “You should be more confident,” Claire said when he entered the car. “You practically created this van. You sure were proud of that old Toyota, anyway. It  _did_ have a nicer look and feel...”

“Are you making fun of my Subaru?” Hope asked, closing his door. He looked to his wife, who smirked. “You're totally making fun of my Subaru. But hey, it's the safest vehicle out there. Only the best for our children.”

Claire let out a small laugh and grasped the collar of Hope’s shirt. “Come here, you.”

“Ewww!” young Bartholomew shouted from his seat, which was met with a harsh, “Shhh!” from his elder sister. Lumina clapped her hands together and laughed. Claire retreated from the kiss. “I was mostly just making fun of you, not the car.”

“I guess I'll have to get you back for that,” Hope said. He began to check the van’s mirrors.  _“After_ we get to Nautilus.” He glanced into the rear view mirror and caught a glimpse of his children's delighted faces. “Alright, let's go.”

“And I'm in control of the radio,” Lightning added, turning to look at her kids. “So don't even ask.” 

They'd all be singing Disney songs in an hour’s time.


	11. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning-after chit-chat. Originally posted to Twitter.

Hope takes a sip of coffee, lightly tapping his foot against the kitchen tile. He sits across from Lightning, who also sips coffee - or more accurately, half a cup of coffee mixed with half a cup of creamer.

"So...uh..." Hope sets his gaze on the wall clock behind Lightning. Looking her in the eye now would surely reduce him to a babbling mess. "Last night. Did you, er...like it? Did you enjoy yourself, I mean."

Lightning, using a tactic similar to the man sitting across from her, stares out the window to her left. "What kind of question is that? Of course I did." She takes an extended sip of coffee.

Hope perks up a bit. "Oh. Good. That was the goal." He slowly lowers his gaze, bracing for the sight of the most beautiful woman in the world. It never works. He always pauses and smiles like an idiot for a moment. And then she'll snap him out of it.

"Hey. You're..." Lightning giggles. Of all the things that she could utter, a tiny laugh slips out. "You studied, didn't you?"

Hope turns his head toward the window. "Well, I couldn't just go in blind. Besides, Fang pretty much insisted on lecturing-"

"Fang?"  
"...Yeah."

"That explains a lot. No wonder." Lightning sets her mug down. "You're off work today, right?"

"That's right." Hope smiles at the sight of a blue bird inspecting the bird feeder just outside the window. "Did you want to do something?"

"Well, you know what they say," Lightning says, standing from her chair. "Practice makes perfect."


	12. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning is great at communicating. Yep.

“Who should we tell first?” Hope asks, walking in circles and doing who knows  _ what  _ with his hands. “Serah, of course. Should we drive over now or wait?” Lightning’s thumb swipes and taps the screen of her phone as she listens to her husband ramble on. “Okay, we’ll call first to make sure they’re not busy, and then we’ll head over to-”

“Done.”

Hope’s pacing halts. “What’s that?” He scurries over to stand behind the couch where Lightning sits perfectly still, holding her phone up for him to see. Hope’s eyes skim past a few messages about an opera coming to the closest theatre to the most recent text from Lightning:

> _ I’m pregnant. _

Two simple words. Two extremely important words that would at the  _ very _ least warrant a phone call. But no, Lightning sends a text to her one and only sister.

A heavy knock on the door sounds. That could only be the police or Snow, though the latter would be eerily quick. Why in the world would cops be banging on their door, though? “I’ll get it.” Hope walks out of the cozy living area (the furniture of which he’d hand-picked and positioned himself) and approaches the front door. “I’ll be right with you.”

The knocking doesn’t subside, and Hope speeds up his pace. Don’t people have patience anymore? He unlocks the top lock, then moves to the bottom. The lock hardly clicks before the door slams open, pushing Hope against a wall.

“You’re PREGNANT?”

Not the police. Not Snow.

Serah.

“Hey,” Lightning regards her sister casually, eyes glancing to check on her minorly injured husband once before proceeding with the conversation. “You sure got here fast.”

“You’re PREGNANT?” Serah asks again. “You’re having a BABY? AND YOU COULDN’T EVEN CALL ME?” Her brows are knit with frustration, and just as Lightning begins to give an answer, she speaks again. “You’re pregnant… You’re pregnant.”

Then it’s all hugs, as if she hadn’t just been banging on the door and shouting. Serah wraps her arms around Lightning’s shoulders, giggling like… Well, the last time Serah was like this,  _ she  _ was the pregnant one. Absolutely giddy. And Lightning was just like she is now. Elated, but embarrassed to show it. But, the hugs soon draw out that smile of hers: that smile she had after processing the results of the test; that smile she has when she manages to cook something  _ just right  _ (or just decently); that smile Hope falls in love with every time he sees it.

Hope rubs his head and closes the door as Lightning joins in on the laughter. He’s the luckiest man in the world to be hers. Her partner, her husband, her child’s father. They really have made miracles. The thought makes the pain of being knocked against a wall out of nowhere go away almost completely. It’s good to have a sister who cares so much, Hope supposes as he leaves the women to chat. He’s got an ice pack to find and a lot of shopping to do.


End file.
